Is Malfoy a good kisser? Part Two
by speedtexter
Summary: Ron is pissed when he catched Malfoy kissing Hermiones cheek. He was mad in part one when Malfoy held the door open for her, but now he's crossed the line. What will happen?


Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken when Draco brushed the hair out of her eyes. She couldn't figure him out; he hated mudbloods, especially her, and her friends. Why would he carry her books, open the door for her, or push the hair out of her eyes? Hermione looked up, trying to avoid Draco's eyes, and saw Ron and Harry. Okay, something was defiantly up. Ron and Harry, in the library, by choice? That didn't make sense.

Then she got a look at Ron's face. It had fury all over it. She also remembered the look on his face when Draco had asked to carry her materials. And she could've sworn that Ron was looking at them when Draco opened the door. She put the pieces together and realized that Draco was only acting like this when Ron was looking. He was doing this to drive Ron out of his mind.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She said, getting ready to call him on his rubbish.

"Messing with Wesley's head. Its fun." Draco said, chuckling to himself.

"How is being nice to me 'messing with Ron's head'?" Hermione asked, though she felt she already knew the answer.

"Isn't it obvious? He thinks there's something going on between us and it's driving him crazy." Draco said smugly.

"Ronald doesn't have any concern with who I am or who I'm not dating." Hermione sniffed. "Nor should he care."

"He does though. Look at his face." Draco said arrogantly. They both looked over at Ron, who was gripping a book with white hands. Draco waved at him. Ron scowled.

"He's probably just…stressed. About exams or something." Hermione said turning back to Draco. He just smiled back at her.

"So he won't mind if I do this." Draco said, as he put is arm around her. Hermione peeked at Ron. His eyes had darkened a shade of color. Draco smiled in triumph.

"Told you Granger. Go ahead and shove me away though, put Wesley out of his misery." Hermione thought about it. Ron did deserve this…

"Never mind Ronald. Can we just go ahead and finish our studies?"

"Oh come on, admit it. You like it that he's burning with envy." Draco teased.

"You're full of rubbish." Hermione said coldly. Draco stood up.

"Think of it as research. Watch." He offered her his hand.

'This was way out of character,' she thought, 'though it was kinda fun'. Hermione took it hesitantly. It was super weird but sort of…nice. They walked out of the library hand in hand. Ron stared at them with a look of disbelieving and hurt on his face. Harry was looking over at towards Ginny, who was coming their way, without Dean. When she reached them she said,

"Where's Hermione? I was having an argument with Dean and forgot to ask her something." Harry's ears perked, they'd had a fight?

"She just left with Malfoy. What'd you and Dean fight about?" Harry asked her.

"Not the point. She left with Malfoy?"

"Yeah, and get this, they were holding hands." Harry told her. Ron winced, Ginny's mouth hung open.

"What?" She said full of surprise.

"I guess you were right Ginny. They're probably dating." Ron said pitifully.

"I guess so." Ginny said not believing it. They all walked out of the library only to see Hermione leaning against a pillar, still holding Malfoy's hand, and she was facing them. They were just talking, and then Hermione laughed at something he'd said. Draco smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand.

Ron struggled for the feeling he felt when he saw the look on Hermione's face when Malfoy had brushed her cheek.

"Ginny ask her about Malfoy, okay?"

"Why?" Ginny whined.

"Because she'll think I'm prying." Ron replied.

"Um, aren't you?" Ginny said smugly. Ron ignored her,

"Hermione!" He bellowed. When she and Malfoy looked over, Ron asked, "Are you coming or what?"

"Alright I'm coming!" She declared. She said something to Malfoy, and then he kissed her cheek. Harry noticed Ron's fists clench. They hugged, Ron squirmed, and Hermione walked over, and when she was by Harry she waved good-bye to Draco.

"So, how was the rest of your lunch?" She asked, trying to avoid everyone's questioning eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron blurted. He'd tell Ginny to get him the details later.

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione's eyes widened with innocence. "Come on Ginny I have to tell you something." She grabbed Ginny's hand and started to leave. "I'll see you guys later."

"Harry, do you really think she's dating Malfoy?"

"I don't really see another explanation." Harry answered.

"Why hasn't she mentioned it?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I don't know if you've noticed but they aren't exactly subtle." Harry said.

They walked to the common room and sat in their favorite armchairs by the fireplace.

"Try to forget it, let's do our homework." Harry suggested. "Do you have any parchment?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah. Here." Ron said. He dug through his supplies and handing Harry his parchment.

"Thanks." They began working on their halves of the assignment for Ancient Ruins. When it was past nine o'clock, Harry decided to call it a night.

"You coming to bed Ron?" Harry asked him. Ron had packed up all his books, and he was just sitting in his chair watching the door.

"No, I'm going to wait for Ginny to come back." Ron said. "Goodnight."

Ginny had come in about ten minutes later, and had just told Ron,

"Hermione was at the Black Lack." And then she went up to bed. When she was upstairs, Ron bolted to the window, and sure enough, there she was. Ron sighed with relief, she was alone. She was just sitting on a blanket, waving her wand around practicing spells. She looked peaceful and smart. Ron left the common room and walked through the halls and out to the Black Lake.

"Hey." Ron said softly. Hermione whipped around. She was practicing with birds again, but thankfully not attacking him with them this time.

"Hello, what are you doing out here?" Hermione asked him.

"Ginny said you were out here." He answered.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Yes it does." His eyes bored into hers.

"I should…get to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow." Hermione kneeled down and started gathering up her blanket. Ron bent down to help her,

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Ron said confused.

"I know but I have to-" She paused. "Goodnight."

"Have to what?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed, giving in.

"I'm meeting Draco." She searched his eyes for anger.

"Why?" Ron tried to keep his face calm, but he couldn't hide the burning curiosity in his voice.

"We're partners on a project." Hermione answered, trying to give as little information as possible.

"That's all?"

"That's none of your business, nor your concern."

"I'm concerned about you." Ron said, sounding just like a father.

"Don't be." She walked away, glad he was though. Hermione was peaceful as she got ready for bed. Once she got under the covers, however, her mind would shut up. She kept thinking about Ron and wondered if he was jealous or just concerned because she was his friend, or angry because it was Draco. Her mind wandered to the conversation she had had with Ginny after Malfoy had kissed her cheek.

"What was all that with Draco?" Ginny had asked Hermione.

"He's acting like there's something going on between us because he thinks its driving Ron crazy."

"It's definatly working. You should have seen him when he saw you two in the hall. I thought he was going to kill Malfoy." Ginny smiled at the memory. Hermione blushed.

"That's why you're going along with it aren't you?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure anymore." Hermione groaned. This was starting to get complicated.

"Do you like Malfoy?"

"No! He's vial." Hermione said curtly.

"But you like the attention." Ginny guessed.

"From Ron."

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione didn't answer.


End file.
